starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Ladder seasons/StarCraft II
Ladder seasons organize division tournaments. Seasons are periodically locked before a new season begins. Players can still move up and down within a division but cannot jump from one league to another, and bonus points will no longer accumulate. However, their "hidden" rating will still be able to change (which affects the AMM and can result in a league jump in the new season). Season milestone rewards will be locked in at this time, and bonus pools will start over. Hidden skill ratings used for matchmaking and league placement will carry over from the previous season. Players will need to play a single placement match in the new season. A player's career page lists their placement in previous seasons.David Kim. 2011-09-22. Situation Report: Patch 1.4. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-09-23. As of season 7, Blizzard has "relaxed" the AMM requirements, causing players to face opponents of somewhat higher and somewhat lower skill levels.Aldrexus. 2012-04-06. Upcoming Changes to Matchmaking. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-04-05. As of September 2012, seasons are named with a year as well as a number. For instance, season 8 is referred to as 2012 season 3.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-09-06. Season 8 Now Locked and Big Changes Coming Next Season. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-09-07. Timeline 2010 Season 1 (named Season 1 at the time) was locked on March 22, 2011 and 2011 Season 1 began March 29 of that year.Nethaera. 2011-03-18. End of Season 1. Blizzard Entertainment: StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2011-07-01. 2011 Season 1 (named Season 2 at the time) was locked on July 5th, 2011.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2011-07-01. Season 2 Lock Coming Soon. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-07-01. 2012 Season 2 started Tuesday, July 26, 2011.Bashiok. 2011-07-13. Season 3 Delayed One Week. Battle.net Forums. Accessed 2011-07-16. 2011 Season 2 (named Season 3 at the time) was locked on October 10th,Daxxari. 2011-10-03. Season 3 Lock Incoming. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2011-10-20. and 2012 Season 3 started October 25th.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2011-10-25. Season 4 Begins. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-11-08. 2011 Season 3 (named Season 4 at the time) was locked on December 13, 2011Blizzard Entertainment. 2011-12-08. Season 4 Lock Coming Soon. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-12-11. and season 5 started December 20, 2011.Blizzard Entertainment. 2011-11-15. Climbing the Ladder: How to Earn a League Promotion. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-11-18.Blizzard Entertainment. 2011-12-20. Season 5 Has Begun. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-12-28. 2011 Season 4 (named Season 5 at the time) was locked February 20th, 2012, and 2012 Season 1 opened Thursday, February 20th, 2012. 2012 Season 1 (named Season 6 at the time) was locked on February 7, 2012Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-02-07. Season 5 Now Locked. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-02-07. and season 6 began February 14, 2012.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-02-09. Season 6 Ladder Map Pool Update Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-02-10. 2012 Season 2 (named Season 7 at the time) began on April 10, 2012Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-04-10. Season 7 Has Begun. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-04-11. and locked Tuesday, June 5, 2012.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-06-12. Season 8 Has Begun. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-09-07. 2012 Season 3 (called Season 8 at the time) started on June 12th, 2012.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-06-12. Season 8 Has Begun. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-06-12. The grandmaster league would start one week later.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-06-05. Season 7 Now Locked. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-06-05. As of October 2011, each season will now last for approximately two months, and Grandmaster league placement time will be reduced to one week (from two weeks) to account for the reduced season length. Season 8, now referred to as 2012 season 3, closed September 6, 2012. On September 11, 2012 season 4 starts, and a week later, the grandmaster league will open for it. 2012 Season 4 was locked October 24th, 2012, and Season 5 opened Thursday, November 1st, 2012.Kaivax. 2012-10-18. 2012 Season 4 Lock Incoming. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-10-18. 2012 Season 5 was locked December 26th, 2012.Kaivax. 2012-12-26. 2012 Season 5 Now Locked. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-12-27. 2013 Season 1 opened January 3, 2013.Kaivax. 2012-12-20. 2012 Season 5 Lock Incoming. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-12-20. 2013 Season 1 was locked March 5th, 2013 and 2013 Season 2 opened March 11th, 2013.Kaivax. 2013-03-04. 2013 Season 1 Now Locked. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-03-11. 2013 Season 2 was locked April 23rd, 2013, and Season 3 opened May 1st, 2013.Kaivax. 2013-04-22. 2013 Season 2 Lock Incoming. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-04-23. 2013 Season 3 was locked June 4th, 2013, and Season 4 opened June 10th, 2013.Kaivax. 2013-06-04. 2013 Season 3 Now Locked. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-06-04. 2013 Season 4 was locked August 19th, 2013, and Season 5 opened August 26th, 2013.2013-08-14. Blizzard Entertainment. Season 4 Lock Incoming. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-08-14. 2013 Season 5 was locked on November 4th, 2013, and Season 6 opened November 11th, 2013.Kaivax. 2013-10-28. Season 5 Lock Incoming. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-10-29. 2013 Season 6 was locked on December 26th and 2014 Season 1 opened January 3rd, 2014.Kaivax. 2013-12-20. Season 6 Lock Incoming. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-12-20. 2014 Season 1 was locked on April 7th, 2014Blizzard Entertainment. 2014-03-31. 2014 Season 1 Lock Incoming. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-04-18 and Season 2 opened April 14th.Blizzard Entertainment. 2014-04-14. 2014 Season 2 Begins. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-04-18. and Season 2 began April 14th, 2014. 2014 Season 2 was locked on June 23rd, 2014, and Season 3 opened July 7th, 2014.Blizzard Entertainment. 2014-06-23. 2014 Season 2 is Now Locked. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-06-23. 2014 Season 3 was locked November 4th, 2014, and Season 4 opened November 10th, 2014.Blizzard Entertainment. 2014-11-10. 2014 Season 4 Begins!. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-12-20. 2014 Season 4 was locked January, 2015, and 2015 Season 1 opened January 12th, 2015. 2015 Season 1 was locked April 6th, 2015, and Season 2 opened April 13th, 2015. 2015 Season 2 was locked June 22nd, 2015, and Season 3 opened June 29th, 2015. 2015 Season 3 was locked November 3rd, 2015, and Season 4 opened November 10th, 2015. 2015 Season 4 was locked January 24th, 2016, and 2016 Season 1 opened January 31st, 2016. 2016 Season 1 was locked March 21st, 2016, and Season 2 opened March 28th, 2017. 2016 Season 2 was locked June 13th, 2016, and Season 3 opened June 20th, 2017. 2016 Season 3 was locked July 9th, 2016, and Season 4 opened July 12th, 2017. 2016 Season 4 was locked October 11th, 2016, and Season 5 opened October 18th, 2017. 2016 Season 5 was locked November, 15th 2016, and Season 6 opened November 22th, 2016. 2016 Season 6 was locked January 17th, 2016, and 2017 Season 1 opened January 24th, 2017. 2017 Season 1 was locked April 25th, 2017, and Season 2 opened May 2nd, 2017. 2017 Season 2 was locked June 2017, and closed July 18th, 2017. 2017 Season 3 opened July 19th, 2017. 2017 Season 4 opened October 19th, 2017. 2018 Season 1 opened January 23rd, 2018. 2018 Season 2 opened May 15th, 2018. Map Pools Two of the winners of Teamliquid's 2015 map contest will be included in this season's map pool.Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-01-23. Team Liquid Map Contest. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-01-29. 2019 ;2019 Season 4 New maps are in bold and the return of old maps are in italic. The map pool is upcoming. *1v1 **Triton **Ephemeron **World of Sleepers **'Zen' **'Simulacrum' **'Nightshade' **'Eternal Empire' *2v2 **'Heavy Artillery' **Divergence **Efflorescence **Dusty Gorge **''Shrines of Lizul'' **Overgrown Facility **Emerald City *3v3 **'Augustine Fall' **Bone Temple **Rosebud **Snowbound Colony **Whitewater Line **''Stranded Isles'' **Canyon of Tribulation *4v4 **'Concord' **Sunset Valley **Shipwrecked **Troizinia **Old Estate **Multiprocessor **''Sacred Grounds'' ;2019 Season 3 New maps are in bold. *1v1 **'Disco Bloodbath' **'Ephemeron' **'Triton' **'Winter's Gate' **'World of Sleepers' **Acropolis **Thunderbird *2v2 **'Rhoskallian' **Divergence **Efflorescence **Dusty Gorge **Traitor's Exile **Overgrown Facility **Emerald City *3v3 **'Jungle Depths' **Bone Temple **Rosebud **Snowbound Colony **Buried Caverns **Whitewater Line **Canyon of Tribulation *4v4 **'Mementos' **Sunset Valley **Shipwrecked **Troizinia **Old Estate **Last Remnant **Multiprocessor ;2019 Season 2 New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Kairos Junction **New Repugnancy **Cyber Forest **King's Cove **'Acropolis' **'Turbo Cruise '84' **'Thunderbird' *2v2 **'Divergence' **Efflorescence **Dusty Gorge **Traitor's Exile **Shrines of Lizul **Overgrown Facility **Emerald City *3v3 **'Bone Temple' **Rosebud **Snowbound Colony **Buried Caverns **Whitewater Line **Stranded Isles **Canyon of Tribulation *4v4 **'Sunset Valley' **Shipwrecked **Troizinia **Old Estate **Last Remnant **Multiprocessor **Sacred Grounds ;2019 Season 1 New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Port Aleksander **Kairos Junction **Automaton **'Year Zero' **'King's Cove' **'New Repugnancy' **'Cyber Forest' *2v2 **Dusty Gorge **Overgrown Facility **Shrines of Lizul **Traitor's Exile **Ulzaan **Emerald City **'Efflorescence' *3v3 **Black Site 2E **Buried Caverns **Snowbound Colony **Stranded Isles **Canyon of Tribulation **Whitewater Line **'Rosebud' *4v4 **Last Remnant **Old Estate **Troizinia **Last Impact **Sacred Grounds **Multiprocessor **'Shipwrecked' 2018 ;2018 Season 4 New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Blueshift **Para Site **Cerulean Fall **Kairos Junction **Automaton **Port Aleksander **Stasis *2v2 **Dusty Gorge **Flooded City **Overgrown Facility **Shrines of Lizul **Traitor's Exile **Ulzaan **'Emerald City' *3v3 **Bastion of the Conclave **Black Site 2E **Buried Caverns **Snowbound Colony **Stranded Isles **Canyon of Tribulation **'Whitewater Line' *4v4 **Last Remnant **Old Estate **Rooftop Terrace **Troizinia **Last Impact **Sacred Grounds **'Multiprocessor' ;2018 Season 3 New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Acid Plant **Dreamcatcher **Lost and Found **Blueshift **Fracture **Para Site **Cerulean Fall *2v2 **Dusty Gorge **Flooded City **Overgrown Facility **Shrines of Lizul **Traitor's Exile **Redstorm **'Ulzaan' *3v3 **Bastion of the Conclave **Black Site 2E **Buried Caverns **Snowbound Colony **Ujari **Stranded Isles **'Canyon of Tribulation' *4v4 **Forgotten Sanctuary **Last Remnant **Old Estate **Rooftop Terrace **Troizinia **Last Impact **'Sacred Grounds' ;2018 Season 2 New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Catalyst **Acid Plant **'16-Bit' **'Dreamcatcher' **'Lost and Found' **'Redshift' **'Darkness Sanctuary' *2v2 **Dusty Gorge **Flooded City **Overgrown Facility **Seeds of Aiur **Shrines of Lizul **Traitor's Exile **'Redstorm' *3v3 **Abandoned Camp **Bastion of the Conclave **Black Site 2E **Buried Caverns **Snowbound Colony **Ujari **'Stranded Isles' *4v4 **Forgotten Sanctuary **Primeval Wilds **Last Remnant **Old Estate **Rooftop Terrace **Troizinia **'Last Impact' ;2018 Season 1 New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Blackpink **Catalyst **'Abiogenesis' **'Acid Plant' **'Backwater' **'Eastwatch' **'Neon Violet Square' *2v2 **Arctic Gates **Flooded City **Overgrown Facility **Seeds of Aiur **Shrines of Lizul **Traitor's Exile **'Dusty Gorge' *3v3 **Abandoned Camp **Bastion of the Conclave **Black Site 2E **Buried Caverns **Misty Swamp **Ujari **'Snowbound Colony' *4v4 **Forgotten Sanctuary **Primeval Wilds **Last Remnant **Old Estate **Rooftop Terrace **Tropic Shores **'Troizinia' 2017 ;2017 Season 4 New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Abyssal Reef **Ascension to Aiur **Odyssey **'Blackpink' **'Battle on the Boardwalk' **'Catalyst' *2v2 **Arctic Gates **Flooded City **Overgrown Facility **Shrines of Lizul **Snowy Mesa **Traitor's Exile **'Seeds of Aiur' *3v3 **Abandoned Camp **Bastion of the Conclave **Black Site 2E **Fields of Shazir **Misty Swamp **Ujari **'Buried Caverns' *4v4 **Alaeni Enclave **Primeval Wilds **Last Remnant **Old Estate **Rooftop Terrace **Tropic Shores **'Forgotten Sanctuary' ;2017 Season 3 New maps are in bold. Initially Frost was supposed to be part of the 1v1 map pool, but this was changed to Catallena.7-14-2017 Season 3 Maps Update Battle.net 7-14-2017 *1v1 **Abyssal Reef **Ascension to Aiur **Odyssey **'Acolyte' **'Catallena' **'Interloper' **'Mech Depot' *2v2 **Overgrown Facility **Shadowed Jungle **Shrines of Lizul **Snowy Mesa **Traitor's Exile **'Arctic Gates' **'Flooded City' *3v3 **Bastion of the Conclave **Black Site 2E **Fields of Shazir **Orbital Depot **Ujari **'Abandoned Camp' **'Misty Swamp' *4v4 **Last Remnant **Old Estate **Refinery XJ-17 **Rooftop Terrace **Tropic Shores **'Alaeni Enclave' **'Primeval Wilds' ;2017 Season 2 New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Abyssal Reef **Proxima Station **'Ascension to Aiur' **'Blood Boil' **'Defenders Landing' **'Odyssey' **'Sequencer' *2v2 **Magma Mines **Moebius Facility XX-1 **Shadowed Jungle **Shrines of Lizul **Snowy Mesa **'Overgrown Facility' **'Traitor's Exile' *3v3 **Fields of Shazir **Molten Temple **Orbital Depot **Slaying Field **Ujari **'Bastion of the Conclave' **'Black Site 2E' *4v4 **Garden of Shadows **Refinery XJ-17 **Rooftop Terrace **Tropic Shores **Void Zone **'Last Remnant' **'Old Estate' ;2017 Season 1 New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Cactus Valley **Proxima Station **Newkirk Precinct **'Abyssal Reef' **'Bel'Shir Vestige' **'Honor Grounds' **'Paladino Terminal' *2v2 **Distant Plane **Fields of Death **Magma Mines **Moebius Facility XX-1 **Shrines of Lizul **Snowy Mesa **'Shadowed Jungle' *3v3 **Avalon Labs **New Richmond **Molten Temple **Orbital Depot **Slaying Field **'Ujari' **'Fields of Shazir' *4v4 **Asper Mountain **Moebius Facility XX-1 **Garden of Shadows **Rooftop Terrace **Void Zone **'Refinery XJ-17' **'Tropic Shores' 2016 ;2016 Season 6 New maps are in bold *1v1 **Echo **'Daybreak' **'Habitation Station' **'Newkirk Precinct' **'Overgrowth' **'Vaani Research Station' **'Whirlwind' Team game maps remained unchanged from last season. ;2016 Season 5 All maps remained unchanged from last season. ;2016 Season 4 New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Frost **Frozen Temple **King Sejong Station **'Apotheosis' **'Dasan Station' **'Galactic Process' **'New Gettysburg' *2v2 **Distant Plane **Fields of Death **Magma Mines **Moebius Facility XX-1 **Sludge City **'Shrines of Lizul' **'Snowy Mesa' *3v3 **Avalon Labs **Backcountry **Doraelus Hills **New Richmond **Slaying Field **'Molten Temple' **'Orbital Depot' *4v4 **Asper Mountain **Moebius Facility XX-1 **Hidden Caves **Kimeran Refuge **Void Zone **'Garden of Shadows' **'Rooftop Terrace' ;2016 Season 3 New maps are in bold *1v1 **Dusk Towers **Frozen Temple **Invader **Ruins of Endion **Ulrena **'Frost' **'King Sejong Station' Team game maps remained unchanged from last season. ;2016 Season 2 New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Dusk Towers **Ulrena **'Frozen Temple' **'Invader' **'Ruins of Endion' *2v2 **Distant Plane **Fields of Death **Infestation **Omicron **Sludge City **'Magma Mines' **'Moebius Facility XX-1' *3v3 **Avalon Labs **Backcountry **Doraelus Hills **Ice Cliffs **New Williamsberg **'New Richmond' **'Slaying Field' *4v4 **Abandoned Parish **Asper Mountain **Hidden Caves **Kimeran Refuge **Research Site JD-2 **'Moebius Facility XX-1' **'Void Zone' ;2016 Season 1 All maps remained unchanged from last season. 2015 ;2015 Season 4 FFA mode was removed this season. New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Lerilak Crest **Orbital Shipyard **Ruins of Seras **'Central Protocol' **'Dusk Towers' **'Prion Terraces' *2v2 **Infestation **Omicron **Seething Jungle **Sludge City **Wolfe Industries Compound **'Distant Plane' **'Fields of Death' *3v3 **Backcountry **Hills of Peshkov **Ice Cliffs **Nephor I **New Williamsberg **'Avalon Labs' **'Doraelus Hills' *4v4 **Abandoned Parish **Cryptic Fortress **Kimeran Refuge **Research Site JD-2 **Scoria Reactor **'Asper Mountain' **'Hidden Caves' ;Legacy of the Void Beta The following maps were available in the Legacy of the Void beta. Only 1v1 maps were available. *Bridgehead *Cactus Valley *Coda *Dash and Terminal *Echo *Inferno Pools *Iron Fortress *Lerilak Crest *Moonlight Madness *Orbital Shipyard *Ruins of Seras *Terraform ;2015 Season 3 New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Cactus Valley **Coda **Iron Fortress **'Bridgehead' **'Dash and Terminal' **'Moonlight Madness' **'Terraform' *2v2 **Crystal Pools **Katherine Square **Omicron **Seething Jungle **Wolfe Industries Compound **'Infestation' **'Sludge City' *3v3 **Forbidden Sanctuary **Frozen Fields **Hills of Peshkov **Ice Cliffs **Nephor I **'Backcountry' **'New Williamsberg' *4v4 **Cryptic Fortress **Fossil Quarry **Research Site JD-2 **Scoria Reactor **Sundered Isle **'Abandoned Parish' **'Kimeran Refuge' FFA maps remained unchanged from last season. ;2015 Season 2 New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Expedition Lost **Inferno Pools **Vaani Research Station **'Cactus Valley' **'Coda' **'Iron Fortress' **'Echo' *2v2 **Crystal Pools **Desert Refuge **Katherine Square **Old Country **Preservation **Wolfe Industries Compound **'Omicron' **'Seething Jungle' *3v3 **Aftermath **Dust Bowl **Forbidden Sanctuary **Frozen Fields **Hills of Peshkov **The Commune **'Ice Cliffs' **'Nephor I' *4v4 **Blackfrost Extraction **Fossil Quarry **Halcyon **Old Country **Scoria Reactor **Sundered Isle **'Cryptic Fortress' **'Research Site JD-2' *FFA **Deadwing **Foxtrot Labs **Frost **Inferno Pools **Nimbus **''Cactus Valley'' **''Iron Fortress'' ;2015 Season 1 New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Deadwing **Catallena **Overgrowth **'Expedition Lost' **'Inferno Pools' **'Secret Spring' **'Vaani Research Station' *2v2 **Avalanche **Crooked Maw **Crystal Pools **Katherine Square **Old Country **Preservation **'Desert Refuge' **'Wolfe Industries Compound' *3v3 **Dust Bowl **Forbidden Sanctuary **Frozen Fields **Scorched Vista **The Commune **Untamed Spire **'Aftermath' **'Hills of Peshkov' *4v4 **Conduit **Fossil Quarry **Halcyon **Old Country **Primordial Grave **Sundered Isle **'Blackfrost Extraction' **'Scoria Reactor' *FFA **Alterzim Stronghold **Deadwing **Foxtrot Labs **Frost **Nimbus **Waystation **'Inferno Pools' 2014 ;2014 Season 4 New maps are in bold. The following map pool was generated by popular vote. *1v1 **Akilon Wastes **Cloud Kingdom **Daybreak **Metalopolis **Ohana **Shakuras Plateau **Xel'Naga Caverns Team game and FFA maps remained unchanged from last season. ;2014 Season 3 New maps are in bold. *1v1 **King Sejong Station **Merry Go Round **Overgrowth **'Catallena' **'Deadwing ' **'Foxtrot Labs' **'Nimbus ' *2v2 **Avalanche **Crooked Maw **Crystal Pools **Katherine Square **'Old Country' **'Preservation' *3v3 **Forbidden Sanctuary **Frozen Fields **Research Complex **Scorched Vista **Shadow Reactor **Untamed Spire **'The Commune' **'Dust Bowl' *4v4 **Conduit **Fossil Quarry **Primordial Grave **Retribution **Shattered Terrace **Sundered Isle **'Old Country' **'Halcyon' *FFA **Alterzim Stronghold **Frost **Whirlwind **'Deadwing' **'Foxtrot Labs' **'Nimbus' **'Waystation' ;2014 Season 2 New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Alterzim Stronghold **Frost **Habitation Station **'King Sejong Station' **'Overgrowth' **'Merry Go Round' **'Waystation' *2v2 **Avalanche **Crooked Maw **Geosync Quarry **Isle of Slaughter **Reclamation **Resupply Tanker **'Crystal Pools' **'Katherine Square' *3v3 **Scorched Vista **Research Complex **Sands of Strife **Shadow Reactor **Temple of the Preservers **Untamed Spire **'Forbidden Sanctuary' **'Frozen Fields' *4v4 **Fallout Zone **Fossil Quarry **Primordial Grave **Retribution **Shattered Terrace **Writhing Morass **'Conduit' **'Sundered Isle' FFA maps remained unchanged from last season. ;2014 Season 1 New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Alterzim Stronghold **Frost **Polar Night **Yeonsu **'Daedalus Point' **'Habitation Station' **'Heavy Rain' *2v2 **Geosync Quarry **Graystone Ravine **Hunting Ground **Isle of Slaughter **Reclamation **Resupply Tanker **'Avalanche' **'Crooked Maw' 3v3, 4v4 and FFA maps remained unchanged from last season. 2013 ;2013 Season 6 New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Bel'Shir Vestige **Derelict Watcher **Frost **Polar Night **Yeonsu **'Alterzim Stronghold' **'Star Station' *3v3 **Queen's Nest **Research Complex **Sands of Strife **Shadow Reactor **Temple of the Preservers **Vault of Secrets **'Scorched Vista' **'Untamed Spire' *4v4 **Celestial Bastion **Fallout Zone **Fossil Quarry **Primordial Grave **Volcanic Ridge **Writhing Morass **'Retributionn' **'Shattered Terrace' *FFA **Fractured Glacier **Korhal City **Star Station **'Alterzim Stronghold' **'Frost' **'Red City' **'Whirlwind ' 2v2 maps remained unchanged from last season. ;2013 Season 5 New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Akilon Wastes **Bel'Shir Vestige **Derelict Watcher **Whirlwind **'Frost' **'Polar Night' **'Yeonsu' *2v2 **Geosync Quarry **Graystone Ravine **Hunting Ground **Reclamation **Reflection **The Bone Trench **'Isle of Slaughter' **'Resupply Tanker' 3v3, 4v4, and FFA maps remained unchanged from last season. ;2013 Season 4 New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Akilon Wastes **Bel'Shir Vestige **Derelict Watcher **Neo Planet S **Star Station **Whirlwind **'Red City' **'Korhal Sky Island' **'Newkirk Precinct' *4v4 **Atlas Station **Celestial Bastion **Deadlock Ridge **Fallout Zone **Fossil Quarry **Volcanic Ridge **'Primordial Grave' **'Writhing Morass' 2v2, 3v3, and FFA maps remained unchanged from last season. ;2013 Season 3 New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Akilon Wastes **Bel'Shir Vestige **Neo Planet S **Star Station **Whirlwind **'Derelict Watcher' **'Klontas Mire' **'Zerus Prime' *2v2 **Graystone Ravine **Hunting Ground **Molten Crater **Overwatch **Reflection **The Bone Trench **'Geosync Quarry' **'Reclamation' *FFA **Abyss **Fractured Glacier **Korhal City **Quicksand **Star Station **Tectonic Rift 3v3 and 4v4 remained unchanged from last season. ;2013 Season 2 New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Akilon Wastes **Daybreak **Korhal City **Newkirk Precinct **Star Station **'Bel'Shir Vestige' **'Neo Planet S' **'Whirlwind' *2v2 **Desolate Stronghold **Hunting Ground **Overwatch **Reflection **The Boneyard **'Graystone Ravine' **'Molten Crater' **'The Bone Trench' *3v3 **Green Acres **Silent Dunes **Temple of the Preservers **'Queen's Nest' **'Research Complex' **'Sands of Strife' **'Shadow Reactor' **'Vault of Secrets' *4v4 **Deadlock Ridge **Fossil Quarry **'Atlas Station' **'Celestial Bastion' **'Fallout Zone' **'Volcanic Ridge' *FFA **Abyss **Quicksand **Tectonic Rift **'Fractured Glacier' **'Korhal City' **'Overwatch' **'Star Station' ;Heart of the Swarm Beta Map Pool New maps are in bold. Only 1v1 and 2v2 modes waere available in the Heart of the Swarm Beta. *1v1 **Akilon Wastes **Daybreak **Korhal City **Newkirk Precinct (Renamed from Newkirk District} **Star Station **'Antiga Shipyard' **'Cloud Kingdom' **'Howling Peak' **'Fractured Glacier' ;2013 Season 1 New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Antiga Shipyard **Cloud Kingdom **Condemned Ridge **Daybreak **Entombed Valley **Ohana **'Akilon Flats' **'Newkirk District' *3v3 **Cinder Fortress **Dig Site **Green Acres **Silent Dunes **Temple of the Preservers **The Bio Lab **'Backwater Complex' **'Twisted Vern' 2v2, 4v4 and FFA remained unchanged from last season. 2012 ;2012 Season 5 All maps remained unchanged from last season. ;2012 Season 4 For 2012 season 4, Blizzard changed Tal'darim Altar LE slightly, removing some of the destructible rocks. New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Antiga Shipyard **Cloud Kingdom **Condemned Ridge **Daybreak **Entombed Valley **Ohana **Shakuras Plateau **Tal'darim Altar **'Metropolis' (removed several weeks in due to performance issues) *3v3 **Cinder Fortress **Dig Site **Green Acres **Temple of the Preservers **The Bio Lab **Ulaan Deeps **'Monsoon' **'Silent Dunes' *4v4 **Deadlock Ridge **District 10 **Fossil Quarry **Lava Flow **Outpost **Sand Canyon **'High Ground' **'Megaton' 2v2 and FFA maps remained unchanged from last season. ;2012 Season 3 Blizzard experimented with a larger number of 1v1 maps, 8 in total. The maps were available June 8th, a week before the start of 2012 season 3. This is the last season referred to in numerical order, after this seasons would be referred to in a year/season combo. New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Antiga Shipyard **Cloud Kingdom **Daybreak **Entombed Valley **Ohana **Shakuras Plateau **Tal'darim Altar **'Condemned Ridge' *2v2 **Lunar Colony V **Magma Core **Scorched Haven **The Boneyard **The Ruins of Tarsonis **Tyrador Keep **'Desolate Stronghold' **'Molten Crater' 3v3, 4v4 and FFA maps remained unchanged from last season. ;2012 Season 2 New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Antiga Shipyard **Cloud Kingdom **Entombed Valley **Korhal Compound **Metropolis (removed due to performance issues) **Shakuras Plateau **Tal'darim Altar **'Daybreak' **'Ohana' 2v2, 3v3, 4v4 and FFA maps remained unchanged from last season. ;2012 Season 1 New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Antiga Shipyard **Entombed Valley **Metalopolis (removed due to performance issues) **Shakuras Plateau **Tal'darim Altar **The Shattered Temple **'Cloud Kingdom' **'Korhal Compound' 2v2, 3v3, 4v4 and FFA maps remained unchanged from last season. 2011 ;2011 Season 4 New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Antiga Shipyard **Metalopolis **Shakuras Plateau **Tal'darim Altar **The Shattered Temple **Xel'Naga Caverns **'Entombed Valley' **'Arid Plateau' 2v2, 3v3, 4v4 and FFA maps remained unchanged from last season. ;2011 Season 3 New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Abyssal Caverns **Antiga Shipyard **Nerazim Crypt **Shakuras Plateau **Tal'darim Altar **The Shattered Temple **Xel'Naga Caverns **'Metalopolis' *2v2 **Discord IV **High Orbit **Scorched Haven **The Boneyard **The Ruins of Tarsonis **Tyrador Keep **'Lunar Colony V' **'Magma Core' 3v3, 4v4 and FFA maps remained unchanged from last season. ;2011 Season 2 New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Backwater Gulch **Shakuras Plateau **Tal'darim Altar **The Shattered Temple **Typhon Peaks **Xel'Naga Caverns **'Abyssal Caverns' **'Antiga Shipyard' **'Nerazim Crypt' **'Searing Crater' *2v2 **Discord IV **High Orbit **Khaydarin Depths **Scorched Haven **Tempest **The Ruins of Tarsonis **'Tyrador Keep' **'The Boneyard' *3v3 **Arakan Citadel **Cinder Fortress **Dig Site **Frontier **The Bio Lab **Ulaan Deeps **'Green Acres' **'Temple of the Preservers' *4v4 **District 10 **Extinction **Lava Flow **Outpost **Sand Canyon **Toxic Slums **'Deadlock Ridge' **'Fossil Quarry' *FFA **Abyss **Quicksand **Tectonic Rift **The Shattered Temple **'Abyssal Caverns' **'Antiga Shipyard' **'Nerazim Crypt' ;2011 Season 1 New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Delta Quadrant **Metalopolis **Scrap Station **Shakuras Plateau **Slag Pits **Tal'darim Altar **The Shattered Temple **Typhon Peaks **Xel'Naga Caverns **'Backwater Gulch' *2v2 **Discord IV **Gutterhulk **High Orbit **Khaydarin Depths **Monlyth Ridge **Omega Sector **Red Stone Gulch **Scorched Haven **Tempest **The Ruins of Tarsonis 3v3, 4v4 and FFA maps remained unchanged from last season. 2010 ;2010 Season 1 New maps are in bold. *1v1 **Blistering Sands **Desert Oasis **Kulas Ravine **Lost Temple **Metalopolis **Scrap Station **Steppes of War **'Delta Quadrant' **'Jungle Basin' **'Shakuras Plateau' **'Slag Pits' **'Tal'darim Altar' **'The Shattered Temple' **'Typhon Peaks' **'Xel'Naga Caverns' *2v2 **Arid Wastes **High Orbit **Monlyth Ridge **Red Stone Gulch **Scorched Haven **Tarsonis Assault **Twilight Fortress **War Zone **'Discord IV' **'Gutterhulk' **'Khaydarin Depths' **'Omega Sector' **'Tempest' **'**The Ruins of Tarsonis' *3v3 **Arakan Citadel **'Cinder Fortress' **'Colony 426' **'Dig Site' **'Frontier' **'Monsoon' **'Quicksand' **'The Bio Lab' **'Typhon' **'Ulaan Deeps' *4v4 **Extinction **'District 10' **'High Ground' **'Lava Flow' **'Megaton' **'Outpost' **'Sand Canyon' **'Toxic Slums' *FFA **Abyss **Metalopolis **Kulas Ravine **Lost Temple **'Quicksand' **'Slag Pits' **'Tectonic Rift' **'The Shattered Temple' ;Wings of Liberty Beta The following maps were available in the Wings of Liberty Beta. *1v1 **Blistering Sands **Desert Oasis **Incineration Zone **Kulas Ravine **Lost Temple **Metalopolis **Scrap Station **Steppes of War *2v2 **Arid Wastes **High Orbit **Monlyth Ridge **Red Stone Gulch **Scorched Haven **Tarsonis Assault **Twilight Fortress **War Zone *3v3 **Arakan Citadel *4v4 **Extinction *FFA **Abyss **Metalopolis **Kulas Ravine **Lost Temple References Category: StarCraft II